It is essential to develop a PCP composite catalyst having a structure in which a nanocatalyst surface is covered by a PCP, in order to realize a highly efficient and highly selective reaction in which a gas involved in a catalytic reaction is trapped by the PCP and subjected to the reaction reliably.
In Non Patent Literature 1, after a PCP has been produced in advance, its formation of a composite with a metal nanoparticle is performed. Thus, the composite has a structure in which the metal nanoparticle adheres to the outside of the PCP, and exhibits a limited composite effect of the metal nanoparticle and the PCP.
In Non Patent Literature 2, a metal ion (Al or Cu) and a ligand (bpdc or btc) are caused to act in the presence of iron oxide to form a complex of the metal ion and the ligand. However, the complex is used for an application such as a sustained release formulation of a drug, iron oxide is used for transport of the complex to a target position with a magnet by means of its magnetism, an iron oxide nanoparticle merely integrates with a PCP on part of its surface, and an iron oxide particle is not present inside the PCP.